N
by Crucified Angel Ky
Summary: One shot short. Set in Shippuuden. An exuse for smut. Naruto and Sasuke do the deed in the old Uchiha household.


An excuse for smut. That's what this REALLY is.

They where both deep in the Uchiha complex. The abandoned building was dusty and dark. It's only comfort was it's emptiness and enclosing was cupping Sasuke's head as the other boy gently licked up and down his shaft. It had been a long time since had last seen Sasuke in this position. And worse yet, Sasuke had become even more seductive as his gently glistening slips kissed at the tip of his penis.

"Sasuke."

'No one says my name like you do.' Sasuke thought. Naruto sighed. It had been forever since he and Sasuke had been like this. And heavens revenge, now he was apart of Orochimaru's entourage. Wasn't there a better way to get stronger? Couldn't he reach his goal in another way? It seemed not since Sasuke had chosen this way.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can."

"Another whim of yours?"

Sasuke paused and looked up at Naruto.

"What does it matter to you?"

"It matters because I have not given up my goal."

"Do you think you have the strength?"

"Hmmmm." The raven haired boy took Naruto to the hilt. Quivering in pleasure the fox opened his legs wider beckoning him. He stroked the rich black hair as he mumbled praise.

"You're so good... oh Sasuke... That's right. Ahh, ahhh."

Sasuke stood and looked deep into Naruto's eyes. He knew good and well how stubborn the other boy could be. He also knew that there might be some truth to all that Naruto was doing. Maybe he wanted to go back home and maybe he wanted to live his old life. However, he did not take breath every day to just give up on his own dreams. He did not draw breath to do anything other than to further his ambitions. His relationship with Naruto was due to nothing but circumstances. A means to an end. Yet, he had often mused, he had not been completely unable to stop Naruto from having any affect on him. He drew Naruto into a passionate kiss. He became more aggressive and crushing with each second. Naruto didn't pull away and didn't tremor. He wanted this. He wanted Sasuke near him and he was willing to endure in order to have it.

"You'll get it," Sasuke grinned as Naruto steadily pulled the cords around his waist. He didn't blink nor look away from Sasuke's heavy gaze. "But how? You cannot defeat me."

"One day I will change your mind."

Sasuke's leg armor folded to the ground in a gentle shuffle. He bent and spread out the heavy cloth while pulling Naruto down upon it. To make things as comfortable as possible for the other youth was a sweet sentiment

"How kind of you." Naruto said sarcastically.

."Oh? But this won't be kind."

With one fell swoop he slid into Naruto eliciting a sharp cry from the other boy. The blond put an arm over his eyes as tears peeked and slid from his lids. His hand was pulled away and the other peered down at him.

"Let me see it..." The fox was panting and sniffling. It was a painful sight but he cruelly indulged in it. Mostly because he had to. He had to make sure that he felt a deep pain because it would numb him to his gave him the strength to block out his tender feelings for anyone and everyone. It's how he survived before Naruto and it was how he planned to survive after him. And of course how he survived being with him. Naruto took him by the arms and pulled their chests together.

"Oooh, you're so tight, Naruto."

"You've gotten bigger."

"How do you want it?"

"It's a bit late asking me that now. After you've brutaly entered me." He was still catching his breath. His gaze languishly steadied upon Sasuke.

"Ohh," He licked Naruto's ear. "But you feel so damn good."

Naruto's gaze turned into a glare. He grew tired of this game and commanded the other.

"Go ahead. Fuck me. Fuck me as hard and as long as you want."

And that started a massacre upon Naruto's body. All of the hatred and pain and deep seated sorrow lodged into claw marks upon his flesh. Snakes entwined him and pinned him to the ground as Sasuke's now dark lips sipped at the beads of red life emerging from his cheeks. It was a ravenous night as the jinchuuriki mewled with a twisted pleasure. He was completely intoxicated with the powerful chakra emitting from Sasuke.

"Does it feel good?" He was rudely asked.

"... Give me more."

"As you wish." The cursed boy took the others hips and slammed mercilessly into his ass. "Like this?"

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. Bitting his lip he tightly held the other. Streams of tears pearled on his ear and fell onto dark wool.

The source of their pain was not similar but the pain was still real. His hands where digging into the white haired boys back. The dark wings scoped him up and drew him closer. He was bleeding but he didn't care. He was in aching pain but he didn't care. He couldn't care because he was kissing away the tainted hawks dark tears. In the end he knew that no person was an island, and Naruto knew that he couldn't give up on Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he panted with each thrust while madly kissing the other." Am I pleasing you?"

He was only answered with an offbeat kiss. It was butterfly soft. He took that as a yes. Shifting his arms around Sasuke's neck he locked into him.

"Oh...Naruto." He whispered as he came. Sasuke laid him back down and gently pulled out. His form reverted as he started to calm down.

"Feel better?" Naruto chided.

Silence was all that greeted him.

"You're a mess." Sasuke picked up his discarded shirt and tore it. He wiped the blood and bandaged his old comrade.

"One day." He said giving Sasuke a quick kiss.

"One day?"

"Yeah."

"You don't give up do you?"

Naruto went silent. He got up handing the dark cloth to Sasuke before tieing it around the boy's waist with it's thick cord. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and huffed as he made his way to his family's courtyard. He was pretty use to the spunkiness, but more than that he was afraid that Naruto was right. Still, he had left; continuing his mission for revenge. It was something none could stop him from doing. He gave one look back to watch his old friend put on his wrinkled clothes and flash him his wild grin. Then he sped away into the star filled night. Naruto languished against a pillar on the deck giving a late exhausted answer.

"What for? No matter what you say our bond won't break. I know... because I am alive."


End file.
